youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
YoungWritersClub Wiki:Requests for Rollback rights
This is a page where you can request to be a rollback on this Wiki. Criteria ''' *Must have 200 main space edits *Must be able to edit on this wiki *Must have no vandalism or main space spamming history *Must be a fairly known user *Must understand and respect the rules on a daily basis *Must have been on the wiki for at least two weeks. Current Requests ''State why you think you should be a rollback, with supporting evidence. Please leave your signature. Other users may comment who they think would be a good rollback, with specific examples and reasons. "He/she's a nice person" or "they seem cool," are '''not good reasons.'' Samuell! Hiiiiiiiii Its Samuel here to bring you about why I shall be a great rollback ;3. I wuv this wiki and never had have a vandalism. I have 200 edits I have been here for liek 6 months (WOOT WOOT) I have like 3 books. I like known throughtout the wiki since I respect and skype everyone :3 And Yeah..So like :3 PizzaLover<3 23:55, January 8, 2013 (UTC) (Note, User:AW3SOM3 S4MU3L has only 52 main space edits. Also, intentional improper spelling is displayed in resume.) AK! Hey guys, im AK as some of you may well know, im known throughout the wikia for my Army stories, and unfinished stories (not as many as nikki but i still have some) Ive been on this wikia since the begining, and ive been an admin for....maybe 3 months? i think maybe lonmger or shorter i suck at at math, and i also have around 1,000 edits, im a good friend with almost everybody on this wikia...so yeah ive also been pretty active since the begining....yeah it would be awesome to take me into consideration. (Note, User:AK47908 has 249 main space edits, and DID NOT LEAVE HIS SIGNATURE) Troy! Okay, I have more then 200 edits (on another account) and have been for like 5 or 6 months. In total I have like almost 800 edits. And yes, I do know what a rollback is. And, I'm mostly trusted on this wiki. Please take this into consideration! And, here's some Yup stuff. On average blah blah blah...uh-oh nobody listened! (Note, User:YupThreshIsEpic has 157 mainspace edits, and User:Yuppers! has only 24 main space edits, and neither LEFT THEIR SIGNATURE) Madeleine Hi. I'm Madeleine. On this wiki, I have 556 edits, but I'm not quite sure how many are mainspace. I am relatively well known, most people at least know my name. I know what a rollback is, and I know most of their duties, but a little introduction might be helpful if I get the job. I've been on the wiki since July 21st of last year, and have been very active since August of last year. I'm trusted by the founder, and as far as I know, the admins and other users. I hope you take my request into conisderation! Thank you for your time and money. Le cookie of amazwonderfultasticlightawesomegreatness. It's a word. (talk) 19:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC) (Note: User:Violent Delights has only 138 main space edits) Closed Requests Category:Staff Requests